Microlipoinjection is a process in which fat is taken by a cannula from one spot in the body and reinjected in another place in the body. Microlipoinjection has also been known as liposuction with fat transfer, fat grafting or fat transplantation. In general, microlipoinjection is performed to treat divots and scar indentations from trauma to the face or body, such as may occur as a secondary effect of domestic trauma, surgery or infection. Microlipoinjection can also be used to treat the effects of the loss of the subcutaneous layer of fat due to the normal aging process, either alone or in combination with facelift and fat grafting techniques. Other uses for microlipoinjection include providing filler to reapproximate weakened vocal cords, filling sinuses, or partially closing incompetent valves.
In addition, every mass of fat in the human body has with it a varying number of adult stem cells. These stem cells are the precursor to healthy fat cells, and also have a limited ability to differentiate into different tissue. When placed in fat they will divide several times into mature fat cells and more adult stem cells. These stem cells are an important part of a tissue harvest.
Up to about 1990, there were few artificial filler substances available to surgeons. Accordingly, surgeons used human bone, collagen and fat as fillers. However, the use of fat was not very successful, because the instruments and techniques were not sufficiently refined. For example, 50% of the fat may not have lived through the transplantation process. As a result, surgeons would need to implant more fat than would be required if all of the fat survived the process, or the transplantation process would have to be repeated multiple times or both.
More recently, a number of filler substances, such as Restylane Hyaluronic Acid, Collagen, Fibril, ePTFE (Teflon®), Hylan B Gel, Artecol, BioBlastique and have been used. These substances have proved effective at filling small areas, but the cost for larger areas has become prohibitive. For this reason, as well as interest in the “natural substance” concept, surgeons and their patients have again looked at using fat as a filler.
With the renewed interest in using fat as a filler, techniques have been refined to provide a better fat graft “take” with revascularization. However, the instruments and devices conventionally available to perform the procedure remain clumsy and ill-suited for the procedure. For example, conventional systems for transferring fat or other tissue removed from one location in a patient's body to a syringe for reinjection in another location in the patient's body can require multiple steps, expose the tissue to the ambient air, create waste and mess, and are inconvenient.